


Band hall

by Merekyg



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Bisexual Josh Dun, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tyler, Brendon is a dick, Brendon is mean, Cute Kids, Cutting, Cutting at school, Daddy Dun, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Fetus Tyler, First Time Blow Jobs, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gay Tyler, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jealous Tyler, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Phone Sex, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Sassy, Sassy Tyler, Self-Harm, Sex Talk, Shower Sex, Shy Tyler, Shyness, Smut, Stuttering Tyler, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Tyler is dirty, Wall Sex, sassy Brendon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 9,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merekyg/pseuds/Merekyg
Summary: Josh is a band teacher at a high school that he went to two Years ago. He knows that every single day Tyler is in the band hall alone.Doing what exactly?Tyler Joseph is a weird kid anyways might as well find out.





	1. The bell

The bell rang.

The bell rang for the fifth time, shattering my eardrums for the fifth time.

_Wait fifth time? Yeah lunch is next._

"go pack up guys-have a good lunch period!"

"Ha! Same to you Josh!"

"Brendon!" I pointed. "You call me Mr.Dun here. Don't make me give you detention with Way again."

"Oh hell no. Anything but that!" Brendon scurried out of the room.

***sighs***

that Brendon Urie. Such an interesting being.

Once everyone had left I turned off all but one of the lights. I closed the door, but not locking it because I knew that  _he_ comes here every day to eat. 

(But ill get to that later)

I walked down the hallway untill I spotted Gerard (it's hard to miss him with that bright red hair).

"Hey G.Way!!"

It pisses him off so much when I call him that.

"Hey there  _Dun._ "

"I though you had the marching band kids during lunch."

"Nope. Not today. I decided to let them go eat."

" _You Gerard Way??? Cancel Marching band practice?? NO FLIPPING WAY."_

"Shut up Josh." He smiles nudging me. "At least I'm not stuck in a freezing room with kids who can't play in a Symphony."

He was right about that. The band hall is unusually cold.

"What do you have against the concert band kids??"

"Nothing. I just pefer the marching band kids."

"Do you hate all of my kids Way?"

"Nope-Only Brendon, which by the way you didn't give him lunch detention with me again did you?''

I shook my head grinning.

"Nope he didn't tick me off that much today."

"WHEW good. I am so sick of him." Gerard smiled, sighing a breath of relief.

 "Who isn't sick of him?"

"Exactly."

He looked down at his wrist.

"Well five minutes of my lunch period have passed. We'll talk later Dun. I wanna enjoy me freedom."

"Ok then Gerard. See ya around."

He nods smiling then we walk in separate directions.

I head out back shivering when a mild October breeze came by.

(I left my jacket in the band hall).

"Ehh I might as well go back and get it." I out my books and folders on top of my car and prayed no one would steal them.

(I had parked in the back alone so that way I wouldn't have to walk through the cafeteria to get to my car later on. I don't really like large crowds having anxiety and all..)

I suppose you all should know about me since,I'm telling the story here.

My name is Joshua Dun. I'm a band director here at Columbus high (in Columbus Ohio, it's quite nice you should visit one day). 

I actually went to this school two years ago so I know most people here...Brendon Urie being my phone not one i used to tutor him.

Im 21 years old, I turned so this past summer(June 18th if we're gonna get personal here).

Don't tell Jenna, (better known as Dr.Black. She's the principal) but this school is so cheap that they needed a new band teacher after the last one quit. So they just hired me on the spot with no training.

Now wait..

I used to play trumpet in this band and Dr in my spare time so have have some musical training.

Anyways you call me Mr.Dun for now untill you get to know my  _other_ 'names'. 

Nick names to be specific.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now what are these other
> 
> 'Nicknames'
> 
> Daddy Dun maybe? XD


	2. I just came for my jacket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did say I needed my jacket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how do like this so far?? 
> 
> I hope I'm doing good..
> 
> :3

I walked back down the hall going towards the band hall again. I didn't lock the door so I hope no serial killers got in or anything.

But then again if they have social anxiety like me, they wouldn't date going in that cafeteria.

I sighed to myself.

_serial killers don't have social anxiety Josh..you're crazy._

 Walking into the room I got a shiver down my spine. It feels 5 degrees colder in here than in the rest of the school.

I walked to my office, which I don't lock as well (there's nothing in there to steal unless the killers wanna take my empty red bull cans out to the recycling for me). 

I grabbed my camouflage jacket and put it over my faded Nasa t-shirt. I sighed smoothing the layers of clothing out over my skin.

"Let's go. It's Taco Tuesday. Taco bell Tuesday."

I closed the door to my office slowly then I started out of the room when I heard a wrapper crumbling.

_ah it's probably just Tyler again._

I mean I've caught him in here before. He just sits in the instrument locker room alone. Usually he doesn't even have food. (You're not even supposed to have food in the band hall anyways)

Tyler-He just sits there in the room alone. He doesn't have anything in there. Not even a phone. I don't think he even has a phone.

It's strange. 

All alone in that room...sometimes he has a notebook in there. Probably his diary or somthing, I'm not judging.

I started walking out of the room then a heard another shuffle.

Maybe I should go see him.

I won't get mad, Tyler is my best student anyways. Though he's pretty quiet. We don't talk much.

_what do you mean don't talk much?? You're his teacher not his boyfriend. It doesn't matter how much you talk to him._

I shivered again walking the other way. Maybe it does matter. Tyler seems pretty lonely. He could use someone. 

I'll just at least go see who it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger 
> 
> :3


	3. Locker room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *flip past the song lyrics and suicide notes*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had a crush on my band teacher last year so I can relate to Tyler XD

_Tyler P.OV._

I stared at the cover of the spiral note book. 

Black. Just black, solid black. Black and lifeless. I'd you state at it long enough you start to feel like like you're falling into a bottomless pit.

Bottomless and empty.

Like my soul.

I flipped through all of the song lyrics and sucide notes untill I got to the back.

_*sighs*_

I wish you were mine Mr.Dun. 

I sketch a picture of his head thinking about how long I've had a crush on.

Since I was a puny ninth grader and he was in the eleventh grade. I only got to enjoy two school years of him. 

Then he was gone.

Then he was back! 

As my teacher. 

How lucky am i? 

Who I first knew as the pink haired older boy that I wanted to kiss  _so bad,_ I now called Mr.Dun.

Other kids made fun of him and called him emo because of his hair and looks. Then he got glasses for a couple months and called him a nerd. 

Then he dyed his hair red, then purple then pink and they called him  _gay._

I honesty do feel sorry for him. I didn't see him in the cafeteria much. I never saw him talking to people much. I think he was a shy little boy.

He was in my band class once.

_yes!_

I remember. I was in tenth grade and he was in twelfth. He had to play a scale out loud. It wasn't a hard scale(to me anyways).

Plus Mr.Dun was first chair.

I got up and walked around the locker room looking for his Trumpet locker.

_There it is. Number 21._

That was a horrible day for for poor Joshua. 

Sure he was first chair but he  _hated_ playing out loud. He always got nervous when our teacher brought up concerts but he hated playing solo, even more so.

He got called to play the scale and he actually  _begged_ to play at a later time.

The teacher said that he was fine plus he sounds pretty good anyways.

He sounds good with the  _band._

I didn't talk to Mr.Dun much but I knew he had anxiety. Asking him to play that scale is like asking me not to be gay.

Long story.

Anyways he made him play, and Josh was so nervous that he said that he would just take a zero and not do it. Of course the teacher  ** _insisted_** that he do it. 

I remember Mr.Dun's face was really red as he chocked out every note on his trumpet.

He only got halfway before vomiting in front of  _everyone._

He carelessly dropped his trumpet on the ground and actually ran out of the room crying.

Half of the class was laughing that the first chair trumpet boy messed up  _that_ bad and the other half was saying  _ewww_ like a bunch of preschoolers because he threw up.

Then there was me and Brendon.

Brendon ran to the locker room after him. 

  _God he used to be so nice and actually kind of cool now he's a dick. What happened?_

I got up and followed him as we found Josh crying in the room on the floor.

I walked back to my spot sitting down with my notebook in the same spot that Josh was crying in years ago.

Brendon was comforting him and reassuring him that he didn't do that bad.

I remember squeaking out 'you did good' before Josh looked at me warm mocha eyes filled with tears.

I wanted to tell him that his eyes sparkled more with out tears in them but then Brendon pushed me away saying 

_'back off'_

_Back off_

That replayed in my head as I carefully worked on Mr.Dun's eyes in my drawing. I stop for a brief moment to pull some oreos out of my book bag.

I flinched as they crinkled and I hope no one heard the wrapper.

I stuck one in my mouth and got back to my drawing.

_gosh Mr.Dun you're so fucking sexy why can't I just have you? Why can't you just stick your long thick cock up my ass??_

I smirked then took the other oreo and held it in my left hand as I put my pen down. 

_let's not go there.._

instead of doing what I  _originally_ going to do with my right hand...I took it and broke the oreo from my left hand in half.

I stuck one half in my mouth and shifted picking up my pen again. I would like to actually finish a drawing of Mr.Dun with out arousing myself.

I started to draw lightly then I heard footsteps. 

My eyes got wide and my hand froze-actually no. It started shaking.

I heard them getting louder and I started to shake more.

I looked up.

"Having a good lunch Tyler?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly with the Josh trumpet thing that kinda personal to me. I hate playing out loud, solo. I get really nervous because I have anxiety (like Josh too). Luckily I've never actually gotten so nervous that I've thrown up. That's never happened thank God.


	4. Just Tyler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was just Tyler

The small brunette looked up at me and I could see his hands shaking.

"M-Mr.Dun I'm so sorry." He stumbled getting up and he looked at me.

"It's ok Tyler." I couldn't help but smirk.

"Um.. I'll leave now. I-Im sorry."

"You don't have to. I know you eat lunch in here every day."

His eyes got wide then he looked down blushing.

"Well..I'm sorry about every other day too."

"Tyler stop apologizing. I'm not mad at you." 

"Y-You're not?"

"No, of course not. Plus you're not really doing anything bad."

"Oh..ok." 

"You can eat lunch in here every day if you want, just clean up after yourself." I rocked back and forth on my heels looking at Tyler.

"Oh ok..Um thanks." He bit his lip looking down.

"You're welcome."

I smiled then I walked out of the room blushing. I closed the door to my office then I head out of the band room and out of the school.

_fifteen minutes left for lunch..can I make it_

i walked outside to my car and saw that my things were still on top of it, thank God.

I shook my head getting locks of pink hair out of my face as the wind blew chilling me once again even with my jacket.

* * *

It was 12:24 when I arrived at the taco bell around the corner. I got out and rushed in.

"Hey there you're a little late."

"I know Eshleman."

"What was the hold up?"

"Uh I had to tend to somthing." 

Mark made a face from behind the counter then grinned.

"What kind of tending?"

"I had to go get my jacket from out of my office."

"Oh.."

"Yeah." I slapped a five dollar bill on the counter. "One chalupa, you know it."

"Every Tuesday. How could I forget Joshua."

Mark goes into the back room and I pull out my phone and started snapchat.

"Taco Tuesday." I stuck my tounge out taking a selfie with Mark in the background.

"Joshua you are lucky that you're the only one here.." He smiled bringing my food over.

"That I am. You're now famous on snapchat."

"Really?"

"Yeah." I took my food putting my phone in my back pocket.

"How many followers do you have?" Mark raised an eyebrow at me.

"Seven..."

"Really Josh?"

"Every day I get a new follower."

"You've had snapchat for a week,?"

"No three months.." I looked down.

"C'mon Josh seriously?"

"I'm not that good at math." I started walking out the door. "That's why I teach music!!"

 "Clearly Dun. I'll see you next week."

"Same back at ya."

"And don't be late next time."

I stopped in the door way.

"I'll try not to mark. Like I said, I got caught up in somthing." I grinned walking out of the door food in hand.

I'll _try_ not to get caught up. It doesn't mean I'm not going to.

Remember that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for that short and kinda weird chapter. The next one will be better
> 
> I promise


	5. Planning period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I only teach one class a day and it's over, so the rest of the day
> 
> Planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a short chapter frends.
> 
> This is just to kinda let you know what happens when Josh gets back. Nothing super important

I drove back to the school holding my food in my left hand as I drove.

I arrived just as the bell rang and sixth period was starting. Though it didn't really effect me.

I only teach one class a day and it's already over, so the rest of the day

Planning.

The concert band here is pretty small. Most kids are in marching band so I only teach fourth band which is Tyler's band period. Being that there's only one band period.

I scanned my key card across the door and it unlocked letting me into the school.  Most kids had already made it to their sixth period class so the halls were pretty empty.

I walked past the exit to the marching band practice feild where I saw Gerard outside directing, as usual. 

He'll act like Marching band is so much better but he has almost every period teaching and directing. We have eight total periods and he teaches five of them.

I only teach one out of eight.

Suck on that Way.

I opened the door to the band room and flicked on the lights.

"Hello anyone in here..???"

I slowly walked around as no one

Or thing

Answered.

"Ah good there's no demons in here."

I opened my office door and put my folders and books on the shelf then sat down in my office chair. I spun around sighing.

"Well I ought to start planning tomorrow's class." I stopped spinning and turned my computer on. 

"So tomorrow we'll do the warm up..and as usual it'll probably take up the whole class period." I muttered reaching under my desk and grabbing a red bull from my secret stash.

Don't tell.

I sipped it going through the music work book and finding new things to work on. Even though it's October 18th we haven't started on Christmas music yet.

I paused thinking to myself.

_actually they're so bad it'll take us forever to get the hang on this music._

"Change of plans tomorrow we're starting Christmas music!"

I changed all of my plans in my agenda to 'Christmas music'. 

This should be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I'm sorry my frends :/ :/


	6. Math class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're late tyler."
> 
> "Well I'm certainly not early am i?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tyler pure sass shows in this chapter 
> 
> Also 
> 
> M-mental 
> 
> A-abuse 
> 
> T-to
> 
> H-humans
> 
> Its true.

_Tyler P.O.V._

I slowly opened the door and walked into sixth period. Letting the door slam behind me, I walked in.

"You're late Tyler."

"Well I'm certainly not early am i?"

I heard the class ooo as Ms.Ryan got up from her desk and walked to me.

"If you're late again then you'll get lunch detention."

"I already eat lunch alone." I shruged looking at her.

"Oh speaking of which where were you at lunch Tyler?" 

"Shut up Phil." 

Phil looked at Ms.Ryan a little taken back but then but his head down looking at Dan.

"Go sit down Tyler."

"That was the plan genius." I walked room my desk in the back row and got my things out.

Oh and by things I mean a pen and my black spiral note book. I never pay attention in this class.

"Tyler are your things out?"

"Yeah."

She raised an eyebrow at me.

"So if I walk over to you your materials will be out??

"Yes they will." I drummer my fingers on the desk already bored.

Ms.Ryan grumbled and walked over to me.

"Tyler these aren't your materials!"

"Yes they are. You said materials. Not specifically my math note book and work book."

The class makes a noise as they all look at me.

"Shut up all of you or you're getting extra math homework."

That shut em up real fast.

"Tyler you have ten seconds to get your materials out or you're going to the office."

"You might as well send me, because I don't have my math book or notebook." I shruged. 

"Tyler how do you have this is don't care attitude about school? Are you going to be like this in life, when you go to college?"

"I'm not going to college."

"You of all people could use a little extra education." Ms.Ryan rolls her eyes walking away from me.

"And you of all people could use another job."

The class starting oooing even louder than before.

"TYLER GO TO THE OFFICE! CLASS FIVE EXTRA SHEETS OF HOMEWORK!!"

"UHGGGGG!!!"

I take book bag and get up from my desk walking out of the room.

"Tyler I don't understand how you can have this attitude about life. How can you not care?"

"I don't care because I won't make it."

"What are you talking about Tyler?"

"I'm gonna die."

"What??" She looks at me even more confused as Dan and Phil look at me concerned.

"I'm gonna probably end up committing sucide and sure none of you will miss me." I open the door and slam it, making my way to the office.

I put my hand in my pocket lightly touching the blade in it.

_I'm...not supposed to though.._

**Who cares?**

I turn around.

**I do and first, we need to make a quick stop.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sass is real.


	7. I care what you think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I care what you think Tyler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this chapter title in at least all of my chapter fanfictions.
> 
> It's just..so catchy
> 
> 300 hits??? Already?! Sweet thanks guys!! ^-^

_Tyler P.O.V._

I should've just went along with it.

Blurryface grabbed me by my wrists and dragged me to the bathroom.

**I gave you that blade. You will use it.**

He pushes me into the bathroom and has me face the mirror.

**come on get it out.**

I looked at him, red eyes looked back.

**Get it out Tyler.**

"no-"

**What did you just say?**

"I said no."

Blurry grinned at me then slapped me across the face.

**Tyler Robert Joseph. I hate beating you up.  You're such a pretty boy.**

Blurry shoved me onto the wall bringing back memories.

_bad ones._

**you wouldn't want to...go through that again would you?**

I shake my head tears starting to flow.

**ok then, get the blade out.**

My hands shaking and sweaty, I reached into my pocket and grabbed the blade.

Blurry's eyes seemed to sparkle as I got it all the way out.

**good boy Tyler.**

He kissed my neck and I squirmed uncomfortably.

**stop bitching and show me your wrists.**

I glared pushing the sleeve of my left wrist up.

**mmm...no no tsk tsk. We haven't done this in a while. The ones from last time are almost healed up. We can't have that now can we Tyler?**

"no..."

**what was that??**

"no!" I growled holding the blade in my hand.

  **exactly my child. Now press the blade to your skin.**

my hands shaking even more I pressed the blade to my pale wrists.

**and now slit.**

I froze.

**and now _slit._**

My hand was really shaming and Blurry looked at me. I felt his hands go on my waist.

**Tyler we can do that again. It felt.really good, I have no problem going through it again.**

I looked at him fear in my eyes.

**and now slit.**

I drew the blade away from me blood immediately seeping out.

**oo...that was a nice one Tyler.**

I glared at the floor panting.

**Tyler what do we say?**

I didn't move.

_slap!_

My face stung as I looked at Blurryface who was walking closer to me.

**what do we say?**

"thank you.."

**what??**

he kicked me in the stomach and I hunched over in pain.

"Thank you-I said thank you Blurryface!" Hot tears ran down my face as I clenched my stomach in pain.

**Joseph you will learn to appreciate my complments sooner or later. I care what you think.**

I looked up at Blurry teary-eyed.

**I'm the only one who cares what you think. Now get up we have more to do.**

* * *

I dragged my book bag limping to the office.

Thirteen slits a black eye and my stomach is killing me.

I threw up blood in the bathroom twice.

I was getting dizzy from shaking my head so much but I made it to the office.

"Hey Jenna."

"Tyler please don't call me that, it's Dr.Black and what are you doing here again..TYLER OH MY GOD!"

"I know my face is so hideous isn't it."

"Tyler what happened???" She comes from around the back then kneels down in front of me.

"Um in gym I got hit with a ball."

"You don't have gym this period."

"No-My face has been like this all day." I lied looking down.

"Oh Tyler." She stands up shaking her head.

"Do you still want to know why I'm here?"

"No..lemme guess Ms.Ryan sent you down here?"

I nodded my stomach burning.

Jen-Dr.Black sighs.

"I know she's pretty short tempered bit you've gotta stop being so sassy."

"I can't. It's just how I am."

"Tyler I'm worried about you."

"Everone that sees me is."

She looks at my book bag then back at me.

"Sixth period ends in twenty five minutes.."

"And?"

"Just go back to my office and stay there untill this period is over."

"Ok." I looked down limping to the room.

"Oh and ask the nurse to get you an ice pack for your eye."

I nodded then looked down. I sniffed as I could feel tears coming to my eyes.

A seventeen year old boy high schooler crying isn't the best look so I just went to the nurse misty eyed.

_Gangsters don't cry therefore therefore I am Mr.misty-eyed therefore I'm_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you save
> 
> Can you save my 
> 
> Can you save myHeavydirtysoul 
> 
> I'M LITERALLY ON EDGE WAITING FOR THAT VIDEO TO COME OUT!! IT'S GONNA BE SICK!! SO SICK
> 
> PLUS IT'S MY FAVORITE SONG. I CAN RAP THAT FIRST PART!!! I CAN DO IT GOOD XD


	8. I've been around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "TYLER WHAT HAPPENED?!"
> 
> He looks me.
> 
> "I've been around."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 400 hits?! 
> 
> 고맙 습니디!!!
> 
> You'll get it after this chapter^-^

The WiFi in this school is horrible.

It is just horrible.

And if I use the schools own it blocks me off of anything and everything I get on.

I'm not a horny little twelve year old. I'm not gonna be looking up porn and stuff and jerking off to it..

M phone was deciding not to work this afternoon so I went online and tried to look for some Christmas music sheets for my students.

I hummed to myself silently as I scrolled through the music, different ones from different countries and different holidays. Then I stopped at one.

_Jingle bells variations_

"hmm seems easy enough." I clicked on the link to it, shivering a bit.

I studied the notes and the rhythm of this peice. It seems easy, my band should be able to handle it.

Note, I don't have a printer in my office so I have to go up to the front office to go print anything and everything out.

I'm sure Jenna is sick of me by now.

* * *

The halls.

It's so quiet and the cafeteria definitely seems smaller with out all of those kids in it.

I walked through the cafeteria making my way up to the front office. I looked at the clock which read  _12:54._

Sixth period ends in about twenty minutes. 

"Good afternoon Dr.Black."

"Afternoon Dun. I suppose you came up here to print some more things out?"

 "You supposed right."

"Just go to the room in the back and you'll see the copy machine."

"Thanks," I smiled then head back there.

I sat down at the computer and searched up the music peice again to print out.

I sat drumming my fingers and humming some song. A song that's stuck in my head but I can't remember the name...

So annoying.

My train of thought got broken when I heard someone sneeze in the room next to me. Curious I got up to go see.

 "촉복ㅎ바니디."

The person looked up at me and then I soon realized it was Tyler.

"Excuse me??"

"촉복ㅎ바니디. Bless you Tyler." I smiled.

"W-What language is that in?"

"Korean. It's Bless you in Korean."

"Oh..Ummm thank you-in Korean." He blushed looking down.

 "고맙습니디."

"Huh???"

"That's thank you in Korean." 

"Oh.." Tyler blushed then I heard him repeat it softly. "고맙습니디."

"That's it you got it Ty." I leaned against the wall looking at him. "What are you doing in here?"

"Um...nothing."

"Well clearly. But shouldn't you be in class?"

"Yeah..but Ms.Ryan put me out-again." Tyler looked down.

"Oh.." I'm fimillar with her.

_Too fimillar._

She's my ex-girlfriend and I've moved on from our relationship but I don't think she has..

Plus she calls me Joshua even during school hours and I hate that.

It's Mr.Dun here.

"She didn't like my attitude so she sent me down here.." Tyler pauses staring at the floor.

"What's with the hood though?" 

Tyler looks up at me.

"You don't have to know."

"Tyler I asked so clearly I want to."

Tyler sighed looking down. 

"Ok then.." He flips his hood off then brown eyes look at me. 

But ones bruised and swollen.

"TYLER WHAT HAPPENED?!"

He looks at me.

"I've been around."

"Tyler, baby tell me what happened!!"

His eyes get wide looking at me still.

I covered my mouth, face starting to turn red.

"I-I mean tell me what happened..!"

Tyler smirks but it faded as he looked away.

" **He** decided to come visit me."

"He who??"

"He..Blurryface."

_Blurryface??? Who is that????_

"is that like his gang name or something?"

Tyler shakes his head.

"No. He's one being and he wants me dead."

"Why?!"

He shurgs looking at the ceiling.

"What class is he in now. I'll report him to Dr.Black."

"NO!!"

I looked at Tyler.

"I mean no-please don't. You don't understand...please don't Mr.Dun." the small brunette looked at me.

"Ok..are you sure?"

"Yes. Please do not tell. Anyone."

"Tyler..."

"Don't."

I looked away at the floor.

"Ok. You don't want me to I won't." I walked out of the room. "See ya Ty."

"Bye Mr.Dun."

I walked back to my desk where the music sheets were on my screen. I hot the print button and I stared at the floor as the machine went.

_why can't I tell anyone?? He got beat up by this 'Blurryface' but he doesn't want me to tell anyone!!_

I sighed.

_he doesn't want me to tell so maybe it's for the best._

I grabbed the freshly printed papers and brought them to my face.

So warm and they smell so good.

I logged out of the computer then walked back up to the front.

"Thanks again for letting me print here Dr.Black."

"No problem." She smiles at me.

"Also Tyler he-" I paused.

_maybe it's for the best_

"He's back there. You didn't tell me that he was back there."

"Oh yeah sorry. He didn't cause any trouble did he? He's had a rough day."

"Oh no no. Still smol and innocent." I grinned walking out of the door and Dr.Black gave me a weird look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You got a free Korean language lesson in this chapter frends.
> 
> Haha get it now :3 (the beginning notes)
> 
> But really thanks you guys are awesome!! ILYSM


	9. Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He called me baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Masturbation in this chapter frends XD

_Tyler P.O.V._

*end of school day*

He called me baby.

He called me baby.

I smiled walking he from school that afternoon.

I encountered Mr.Dun alone twice today and in one for those times he called me baby!!

I enjoyed looking at him. The pink hair and mocha eyes all in its glory for me to enjoy. And he called me baby.

I stopped at the cross walk.

  _but fuck Oh fuck if only I could've touched him and had him Oh fuck_

I got strange looks from people as I walked down the sidewalk with a black eye but a smile on my face. Let's just say I 'won' a fight today.

He called me baby.

The look on his face when he did

*snickers*

It was so funny, Mr.Dun is a funny man. His face was so red. My Daddy's face got so red. He was quite embarrassed. But I'm not mad. That was  _sexy_ of him to do.

*blushes*

Though...I hope he doesn't tell anyone.

I stopped at another crosswalk before going into my neighborhood.

If he did that would be awful..

I trust him. I trust my daddy.

I stopped at my house walking up to the door. I stuck the key in the key hole and unlocked the door, walking into the house.

I arrived home before anyone else did, so that ment at least thirty whole minutes to myself.

And I know what that means.

I tossed my book bag onto the couch then went into the bathroom locking the door behind me.

_mmm...don't do this Tyler. Don't be a bad little boy. Joshua wouldn't want a bad baby boy._

I slowly reached my hand down my pants.

_fuck no fuck don't Tyler._

My hand went down deeper untill I felt my half erected cock.

I unbuttoned my pants and slowly pulled the zipped down as my cock sprang up. Hard and dripping pre cum.

I pulled my underwear down then licked my right hand, bringing it back down.

_fuck just imagine Mr.Dun fucking you with his thick long hard cock.OH FUCK!!!_

I let out a small moan as I began to jerk myself off.

My hand went back and forth on my hard erected cock and I moaned as littler louder.

_just imagine Mr.Dun cumming in over your mouth, cum everywhere all over your face as he moans making the most pornographic noises._

I closed my eyes moaning and going faster.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck 

  _just imagine him jerking you off. Imagine that's his hand going back and forth on your hard erected cock._

I bucked my hips forward whining.

_and just imagine you cumming all over Mr.Dun's face, right into his mouth. Imagine him begging for more because fuck, Tyler you are sooooooooo fucking good._

I moaned loudly as I came onto my left hand and on the floor. I moved my right hand faster, whining even louder.

_just imagine fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck_

I moaned slowly sliding down the wall, cum dripping off of me.

I brought my cum covered left hand up to my mouth and slowly licked each finger. One by one.

_fuck Tyler you're so good. Just imagine Mr.Dun licking his cum covered fingers. Just imagine licking Mr.Dun's cum covered fingers._

I wrapped my tounge around each of my fingers slowly licking cum off of each one for them.

_just imagine Mr.Dun saying how good you are, moaning wanting more. Moaning baby boy more. Give me more..!!!_

I got to my last finger, and took time to lick the cum off of that one slowly.

_Mmm Tyler you're good_

I took my saliva covered fingers out of my mouth and placed them by my side.

_Tyler you're so dirty_

Mmm I hope daddy likes dirty boys. I'll be his dirty little slut for him.

I'll be his dirty, slutty baby boy. 

I'll be a dirty, slutty baby boy for daddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe I like this chapter 
> 
> XD


	10. Sheet music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I called him baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually happy for once!!
> 
> Innocent High got updated(if you haven't read that fanfiction GO READ IT. IT'S AMAZING!! IT'S BY DEESHOW_2020 AND OTAKUZOMBIE16 IT'S SICK) 
> 
> and then a new crack video got posted by ohmyjoshtyjoisdunwithyou 
> 
> and right after that amazingphil posted a video that was amazing ^-^
> 
> All within 45 minutes XD

I called him baby.

I laughed nervously as I drove home from work that evening. 

I called him baby, not on purpose of course..

It just slipped out.

Plus he smiled after I said it.

So technically it's not a bad thing.

I sat in traffic thinking about Tyler on the way home.

_now I'm thinking about him!!! I called one of my students 'baby' and now he's on my mind!_

I'm still not exactly clear on  _why_ I even called him baby..

It literally just came out!! 

I don't see Tyler like that. He's a student and I'm a teacher.

I paused. 

_no Josh. You're a teacher and he's a student. That's wrong. Plus you're not **gay** are you??_

I got off on my exit as that pondered my mind.

I'm not gay. I can't be. I had a girlfriend. So I must like girls.

But Tyler..he's 

_stop that's weird Josh._

I shook my head sighing.

* * *

_don't let it prroccuply your mind Joshua. It was obviously a mistake. You called Debby baby all the time._

"Yeah I did..." I fumbled with the keys then unlocked the door to my apartment room.

I took off my jacket and collapsed into bed tired.

Sure I called Debby baby but...it felt different. When I called Tyler baby it felt natural..

With Debby it felt forced.

I don't know anything anymore.

* * *

_fast forward next day_

 "Change of plans we're starting Christmas music today!"

I mixed reactions as I looked across the band hall checking attendance.

 "Why are we starting Christmas must in the middle of October???"

"Because it's never too early to start Christmas." Dan smiles at Brendon.

"Shut up Dan COWBELL."

"Dan honestly wishes you would stop calling him that Brendon." Phil looked down.

"If he wishes do bad then he needs to stay it. Phil molester!!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP BRENDON!!" Dan looked at him rage in his eyes.

I sighed shaking my head then I walked to Brendon.

"Brendon-"

He snaps around looking at me.

"What?"

"Apologize to Dan and Phil  _now._ "

"..sorry."

"I didn't hear you Brendon."

"Sorry!"

"And you have detention with Way again."

"No!! Why?!" Brendon shouts crossing his arms.

"Because you're acting like a dick."

The class oooed as I walked back up to the front of the class and got the sheet music.

"Thank you." I handed Phil the music and he passed it around.

 "Suck on that Brendon Urine." Dan stuck his tounge out and the class starts laughing.

I tell you I'm dealing with a bunch of first graders stuck in high school kids bodies. Tyler is the only normal one here.

"Here Tyler." Brendon hands the music to him looking over his shoulder. "Whatcha writing?"

"Nothing!" He slams his note book shut a red fed faced. Tyler snatched the music looking down.

"Com'on just let me see."

"No!!"

"Somthing about at kitchen sink?" Brendon grinned.

" _stopp!!!_ "

"Sit down Brendon! You're in enough trouble already." I crossed my arms tapping my foot.

He looked at me but glared sitting down.

"Now I want each of you to study the peice and finger through it silently."

I heard a  _loud_ and bad note come from Brendon on his trumpet.

" __I said _silently._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow is Phil's birthday!!!
> 
> HE'S TURNING 30 WTF
> 
> 30 ON 30 
> 
> HE DOES NOT LOOK 30
> 
> HE LOOKS 17 XD
> 
> TOMORROW IN EXACTLY THREE WEEKS I WILL BE 13 ON 13 (FEB 13)
> 
> EXCEPT I DON'T LOOK 13
> 
> I LOOK LIKE TRASH
> 
> ILLUMINATI CONFIRMED


	11. Lunch break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sick of all of you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda short sorry :/

"Go pack up. I am sick of all of you." The bell rang and I sighed rubbing my face and walking back to my office.

"We're sorry Mr.Dun." Phil says walking past me.

"It's ok..it's not even you or dan, or Tyler. Its Brendon. Just Brendon."

"I see."

"Brendon don't out dare try and sneak past me and go to lunch. You go get your lunch then you go right to Mr.Way. I sent him an email so he's knows you're coming."

"Uhg. Fuck you." Brendon rolled his eyes.

_Excuse me?!_

my jaw slightly dropped bit I wasn't all surprised. It's Brendon Urie.

''Come here."

He glares walking into my office and puts his hand on his hips.

"What?"

"Brendon if it were two years ago and we were both students I would understand you treating me like this."

"Ok and?"

"Brendon we are friends but I am your teacher and you will treat me as such do you understand?"

"Honestly...no." Brendon shrugs.

"Brendon you treat me as your teacher now, not your friend. I'm not your friend I'm your teacher."

He pauses looking at me.

"Yeah...I understand now.."

"Now go get lunch and then go right to Way. Or he will find you."

Brendon shuddered but then nodded walking away.

"He scares the shit outta me."

"Teenagers scare the living shit out of him."

"Then why the fuck does he work at a high school???"

"Brendon only God knows why." I sighed looking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get my reference ;3
> 
> If you do i love you ^-^
> 
> If not I still love you :3♡♡♡


	12. Lunch line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hate lines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also just FYI I don't exactly have an update schedule I just do it when I feel like it or have the time ^~^

_Tyler P.O.V._

I put my sheet music in the locker then walked back out to see Mr.Dun scolding Brendon.

Brendon is a dick.

He was pretty mean to Dan and Phil earlier. And then he's gonna try and look in my notebook at my music.

WTF is wrong with him? Who does he think he is? 

No one will ever know about these lyrics..these lyrics aren't for everyone only few understand. 

I stood by Mr.Duns office.

"Brendon only God knows why." I hear Mr.Dun sigh and then look up as Brendon is walking away.

"Um..h-hi."

"Good morning Tyler. Did you need something?"

"Um..well i-I just wanted to say thank you for earlier. When Brendon was messing with me. You stopped him."

"Oh well you're welcome Tyler. He's getting on my nerves to be honest." 

I smiled and little.

"Same here. He's annoying. I have him in my gym period."

"Woah, I am sorry."  Mr.Dun looks at me shaking his head.

"Its ok..I try to avoid him, like everyone."

"Mmm...maybe you should go get lunch now Tyler. It's five minutes into lunch."

I blinked in surprise.

"Right yes..Um I forgot." I turned away out the door. "Um h-have a good lunch Mr.Dun."

"You too Tyler." He smiles but I walk away looking down.

* * *

**Yeah he didn't even want to talk to you.**

"huh?"

I looked up and I saw  _ **Blurryface**_ standing next to me in line.

**he was shooing you away. That's why all of a sudden he said 'go get lunch'.**

"Blurryface I seriously doubt that." I rolled my eyes turning forward again.

**he's a teacher and you're a student. He has no interest in your ass. Did you _not_ hear what he said to Brendon?**

I bit my lip looking down. He had a point.

"I-I did hear.."

**Exactly my child. I am right. I'm always right.**

I sighed looking down at the floor.

"I hate lines."

**we don't have to stay here.**

"but i need to eat.."

**No you don't. You don't eat you get sick. You get sick you die. And that's a good thing.**

I faced the floor frozen.

**can we at least go back to that stupid band locker room then?**

I turned around looking around the Blurry.

"Yeah sure."

**wonderful.**

he did not smile but he grabbed me by the wrists and lead me back to the band hall.

* * *

**I don't understand what's so good about this place.**

"it's just relaxing. I certainly here to escape problems like  _you._ "

**You take that back Joseph. I know you like having me around.**

Blurry pushed me into the wall.

**I keep you company.**

"B-Blurry-you're too close."

**Oh I know little boy. I know you like it.**

he breathed down my neck and ran one hand down my pants make me shiver.

"Blurryface, please stop..!"

**Oh but why should I? When I know you love this _so much._**

"Blurry stop-please..!" He reached down and grabbed me making me buck my hips forward, whining.

**mmm...you must like me because someone's a little hard.**

I started to pant, sweat rolling down my face, as I laid pressed up against the wall.

"Please..Blurry I don't want this."

He took his other hand and unzipped my pants slowly. His red eyes flicked up and looked at me.

**Tyler have I told you how much I want to fuck that tight little ass again?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah..
> 
> Hence the word AGAIN


	13. G. Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I walked out to the practice feild.
> 
> That's a lot of kids.

As soon as Tyler left I stood in the empty, cold room alone for a bit.

_you kinda...shooed him away don't ya think?_

No...I didn't think ao. I was just reminded him that he should go get lunch. The lunch period doesn't last forever you know.

Speaking of which.

I closed the door to the band hall then walked down to where the marching band practice is. Whenever I don't go to Taco bell for lunch I'll go outside and watch Gerard conduct the marching band.

Plus I need to make sure Brendon comes here for detention.

I walked outside to find Gerard conducting, sweat rolling down his face, but the band sounds great.

"And..stop! Take five for your water break and you better be back in position when time's up." 

"Hey there, hot much?"

"Yes. It's always hot out here no matter what month it is." He look at me. "You look crazy with that Jacket on Dun."

"I'm cold. It's cold out here." I rubbed my arms.

"In case you didn't see the sweat on my forehead."

"You're the one who always brags about Marching band being so much better than Concert band."

"Well why don't you try conducting?" Gerard hands me the baton.

"Ok then let's go."

"I'm kidding Dun!"

"Aww what?"

"I don't need my marching kids sounding like your musically illiterate kids."

"Well then!" I scoffed placing my hands on my hips. "For that I gave you Brendon."

Way froze.

"Take sixty!"

"Sixty  _minutes?!_ "

"No sixty seconds Ryan!" He turns to me.

"I have to watch that bastard again?!"

"Mmmhmmm."

"Screw you Josh. Screw you."

"Haha." Try talking trash about my kids again.

"I'm not talking trash I'm telling the truth."

_You just got told_

"Whatever Gerard! I'll see ya later!"

I walked back to the doors to go into the school. Then the door swung open hitting me in the nose.

"Owww..!"

"Oh I'm sorry- _JOSH._ " Brendon glared at me lunch in hand.

"It's Mr.Dun." I had my hand on my nose groaning.

"Thanks for the detention. I decided to pay you back." He looks at me grinning then walks towards Way.

"Brendon if it weren't illegal i  would beat you up."

"But teachers aren't supposed to touch students haha."

_I know._

* * *

I grabbed some toilet paper and shoved it up my nose, but it quickly turned red. Hand still covering nose I walked back to the band hall.

"I hate him so much." I went into the office then got out a referral sheet.

I don't even need to say who it's for.

I started writing furiously but then froze when I heard somthing that sounded like crying.

Coming from the instrument locker room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know I made Gerard Way the director of the marching band on purpose...
> 
> If you get my reference ams knowmy reason I seriously love you XD


	14. I know you want it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hate lines

_Tyler P.O.V._

**I know you want this**

"no...Blurryface I don't! I never wanted not even the first time!!"

**Whatever. You say that but I know you're desperate and you wanted more.**

"no..I'm wasn't!" I closed my eyes tears starting to flow.

 _**sure** _ **Tyler. Now get on your hands and knees.** _**now.** _

my pants halfway unzipped I fell to my knees, hard stopping right at Blurry's midsection.

**Mmm it's been so long since I've gotten a good blowjob.**

He undid his pants and pulled them, down.

I wanted to throw up. 

"Blurryface please...don't make me so this."

**You don't have a choice slut.**

"yes..I do." I started to get up, the then Blurry kicked me in the stomach.

Hard.

I felt blood coming up my mouth, then I spit it up hunched over.

**tsk tsk.**

Blurry reached down and swiped up some of the blood with his finger then slowly licked it off looking at me.

**I can tell that is going to be...**

he pauses rubbing his chin.

 _**messier** _ **than last times bout.**

I laid on the floor throwing up blood.

**you wanna suck slut or not.**

I would be stupid to say that I didn't.

"I-I do Blurry. I want you."

**Mmm sounds good to me.**

he sat me back up and lined himself up with my mouth. 

  **suck slut.**

I winced and slowly started to take Blurry's cock into my mouth. When he moaned I wanted to die.

**Mmm fuck. I don't know why we haven't done this more often..**

he bucked forward pushing himself into me more.

"Blurry-"

**Mmm you can't take it all can you?**

spit started running down the side of my chin and my eyes were watery.

**you can't take daddy's big cock can you?**

I closed my eyes tears running down my face as Blurry pushed his cock into the back of my throat.

Anything.  _Anything_ would be better than this.

**you can't take it Tyler. You're so weak..**

spit started to run down my chin then my eyes grew wide as I felt Blurryface cum.

**ahhhhhhh.....Fuccckkkkkkkkk.**

my eyes were watery and I was trying so hard not to cry and throw up.

**fuck Tyler you are good.**

Blurry pushed me off of him as I held the cum in my mouth.

**swallow child.**

I blinked looking at him then he got closer.

**I SAID SWALLOW!**

in fear I gulped, shuddering then Blurry grinned kicking me in the stomach.

 **you poor poor soul. I didn't even do anything bad to you. This wasn't _remotely_** **as bad as...last time, was it?**

I shook my head tears starting to flow. Blurryface was actually right. This was nowhere near as bad as what happened months ago.

_my ass still hurts_

**well..you got to come here like you wanted child.**

Blurry's red eyes looked into mine.

**remember I care what you think,**

he turned and started walking out the door.

**I'm the only one who does.**

I felt blood come up my throat then my mouth

Then on the floor.

I kneeled over coughing up blood and throwing up. The flows of tears were now waterfalls.

_why can't I die?! I just want to die! Wouldn't we all be better off dead?! I would be better off dead!! You're better off dead Tyler._

_You're better off dead Tyler._

I threw myself back, hitting my head on the lockers sniffling. I wiped my mouth off as more tears fell down onto my shirt.

_tonight yeah._

I'll do it tonight.

People say that suicide isn't the answer but for me, it's the only answer.

I looked down at my wrists tears dripping off off face. Then I heard footsteps.

_''TYLER?!"_

I looked up, and I shouldn't have.

I couldn't deal with this now..no he can't see me like this.

I sighed as the tears flowed even more now.

Why are you back here Mr.Dun??? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad, I'm sorry :(
> 
> But maybe this'll make you feel all better..??
> 
> HEAVYDIRTYSOUL IS OUTTTTT 
> 
> I'M SHOOK
> 
> SOOOOOO FUCKING SHOOOKKKKK
> 
> MY THROAT HURTS ALREADY BUT IM STILL SCREAMING!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Better? ÷3


	15. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I kneeled down in front of Tyler, his brown eyes filled with tears, blood on his lips and mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a late ish update

"TYLER WHAT HAPPENED?!" I looked at him then down at the blood that surrounded him.

He looked at me, lip quivering and tears flowing from the eyes.

"I-i-I'm sorry Mr.Dun..!! He-he came back!!"

"Wait he,   _ **Blurryface**_?"

Tyler nodded looking down. Tears fell into the puddles of blood.

"What why didn't you tell me??? Why didn't you scream?!"

"I-I couldn't!! I couldn't scream! He would've.." He trails off coving his mouth.

"Would've what??"

Tyler shakes his head looking down.

"I couldn't scream for help..." 

I looked down at the blood on the floor and I felt tears coming to my eyes.

"Tyler why didn't you get me....why didn't you run??"

"Josh I'm sorry,  _I couldn't._ "

"I'm sure you could have.." I looked away from him.

Tyler pauses glaring at me.

"No I couldn't!! He would've done something horrible to me."

"WELL YOU SHOULD HAVE RAN!! RUN BEFORE HE DID SOMETHING TO YOU!!"

"I CAN'T!! DADDY I'M SORRY I WANTED TO SCREAM I WANTED TO RUN BUT I COULDN'T!!!"

I stopped looking at Tyler.

''D-did you just call me daddy..."

His eyes get wide then his face gets red.

"Ohh...omg I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" He gets up running out of the room with tears.

"Wait Ty!!" I get up and follow him behind. I caught up with him and grabbed his hand.

He looks at me teary eyed.

"I'm so sorry Mr.Dun!"

I smile softly looking at him.

"Its...it's ok Tyler. I'm sorry for yelling. I'm not mad at you..I'm just worried."

 His chocolate eyes filled up with tears.

"I'm sorry..I don't want you to be worried."

"But I can't help it...I care about you Tyler, a lot.." I bit my lip looking down. "I love you Tyler."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww :3


	16. Just one of the many

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's just one of the many..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who are you going for in the super bowl 
> 
> Me personally I'm just here for the food and commercials XD

"You  _love_ me Mr.Dun???"

"Yes Tyler I do." I blushed looking down.

He smiled and looked back blushing.

"I-I love you too..."

I smile back at him. He looks down smiling but then it fades.

"Mr.Dun I really am sorry.."

"Tyler this is the second day you've gotten beat up by this  _ **Blurryface**_. I'm worried."

"It's not."

"Huh?"

"It's not the second day. It just one of the many...." Tyler bit his lip looking away.

The bell rang as we both stood in the band hall looking at each other.

"Mr.Dun I'm sorry.."

I looked at him.

"C-can I stay in here for sixth period?"

"You want to skip sixth period?"

"Y-yes sir."

Tyler  _did_ have a long day...what's the harm in letting him stay.

"Sure ya can." I smiled at him, running a hand through my hand.

"Thank you Mr.Dun." He looks down shifting his feet.

"You're welcome. Now come on," I guided Tyler to my office where he sat down in my chair. "Now Mr.Joseph,"

He looks up at me.

"I need to and go turn in some paper work."

"Uh huh." Tyler twisted a strand of fluff from his hair.

"I'm gonna be gone for a few moments...you'll be fine right?"

"Yes-sir."

"Ok, good but just in case..." I grabbed a peice of paper. "You have a phone right?"

"Yes."

I blinked. I..honestly didn't know that.

"OK here ya go." Tyler blushed as I hand him the slip of paper. "That's my number just in case, but I shouldn't be gone  _that_ long."

"Oh..ok." He  looks up at me.

"You be ok and take care of yourself hmm?"

He nods smiling.

"OK I'll be right back." I smiled grabbing the paperwork and head out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like football, just food.
> 
> ALSO THE SUPER BOWL IS BEING HELD ONLY FOUR HOURS AWAY FROM ME!!! OMJ


	17. Wallpaper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.5k Hits?! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! ^-^
> 
> The GRAMMYS are tonight!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Also..forest fic triggers....
> 
> Whoops

_Tyler P.O.V._

I held the number in my hand. I repeated it over and over again.

I have his number.

I have Mr.Duns phone number.

I spun around in the chair smiling.

I put the peice of paper in my pocket then drummed my fingers on the desk staring at Mr.Duns computer.

I should try to get into it...

"What's his password..." I chewed on my fingers thinking to my self. What does Mr.Dun like..

I remember from him being in my class he likes tacos. I mean who doesn't but sometimes his mom would bring him Taco bell to eat during lunch.

Wish my parents would do that......

I typed in  _Taco bell_ into the bar and to my surprise his computer unlocked.

"Wow!" I grinned. 

Spinning around I waited for his computer to load up then I froze staring at his wallpaper.

"Oh my God...."

His wallpaper was  _amazing_!!!

There was a picture of a blue haired, tank top wearing Josh drumming.

I felt drool forming in my mouth as I stared at his picture. His smile was amazing. He should smile more. Why doesn't he smile more?

His biceps are  _huge._ He even had his tattoo in the picture. (But no gauges or piercings though)

Goddammit you are just too fucking sexy Mr.Dun. 

I lightly put my fingers on his face in the picture.

The face I want to kiss, those lips I want to kiss so badly. 

The boy with bright blue hair and mocha eyes (and C mayor lips and sky blue hands and Tiger growl teeth) in the picture

That i just want to be mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE GRAMMYS ARE TONIGHT!!!
> 
> TYJO AND JISHWA NEED TO WIN!!! (I MEAN THEY GOT NOMINATED FOR LIKE 6 THINGS THEY HAVE TO!!!)
> 
> ALSO TOMORROW'S MY BIRTHDAY!! (I know no one cares.......)
> 
> I WILL OFFICIALLY SCARE THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF GERARD 
> 
> If you get my reference *wink wink*


	18. Ms.Ryan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a late update.....
> 
> I'M SO HAPPY THEY WON!!!! THAT STUNT THAT THEY PULLED WAS AMAZING ;)

I held the paperwork in my hand humming to myself. Humming keeps my anxiety low, plus it's fun.

Biting my lip I walked up to the classroom and opened the door. Everyone looked at me was I walked in.

_it's just 20 or so kids, all younger than you just keep looking forward...towards..._

"hey Mr.Dun!"

"Hi there phil." I smiled at waved at him walking up to Ms.Ryan.

"Hey there." She bits her lip. Immediately I get uncomfortable.

"Hey-Um here i forget to turn this into you."

"Oh thanks."

"Yup...so I'll just be going now. I don't want to interrupt your teaching session." I quickly turned around.

"Actually, I..needed to ask you something." She walks up to me twisting a strand of hair putting her hands on my waist.

I shiver uncomfortably, anxiety starting to act up. My face gets red and im glad Tyler isn't here to see this.

"Uh...what is you need to ask?" I suddenly say.

"Come out here Joshua." 

 "Can you not.." I add.

Ms.Ryan looks at me and I feel like I'm going to explode from the anxiety building up.

"Please? Just come out." She grabbed my hand pulling me out of the classroom. 

Out of the corner of my eye I see Dan and Phil exchange worried looks.

* * *

 "What?" I say impatiently tapping my foot. I don't have anywhere in need to be...

But i have a whole list of places I'd rather be than  _here._

"So...on Friday I'm having this..Um thing."

" _This_ Friday?"

"No, no.  Next Friday. A week from now." Ms.Ryan scans my body making me uneasy.

 "Oh..and  _what_ exactly is this thing?" 

"A party, of some sorts."

"Oh that'll be fun." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah it will be. Especially if  _you're_ there."

"Pardon?"

"You should come, I'm inviting you."

"I-I don't do to well in places with lots of people...."

_or social gatherings or people in general......good Ole fashioned anxiety._

"I can uninvite everyone else and it can be just me and you....." Ms.Ryan puts her hands on my waist slow-moving them down. I shiver uncomfortably biting my lip.

"No! I mean no-dont. I'm sure you'll have fun without me." I crossed my arms looking down.

"You  _are_ fun Joshua."

"Please don't call me that..."

"Please come. I really want you to." She looks into my eyes and I look back.

"Ok fine sure.  _I'll be there._ " I pulled her off of me then start to walk away red faced.

"I'll see you there  _Joshua._ "

I start to walk faster, shivering so uncomfortably I get goose bumps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok sorry I haven't updated in quite literally A MONTH....
> 
> But I'm back and I'm ok. My birthday was really good, I got to see Tyler and Josh Pantless! At the Grammys and I now scare the living shit outta Gerad.
> 
> Noice

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want to follow me on Pintrist the name is: DJ Spøøkier Jim 
> 
> If you don't it's ok because I'm actually trash. Nothing to see here just trash actually trash.
> 
> But you need to go follow my good frend Deeshow_2020 she's actually not trash. Her user name is: I will kill this bear
> 
> Do not ask I have no idea.


End file.
